


The Innocence Protocol

by alexcat



Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (2) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, Candy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Theft, sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Someone has been stealing Tony's chocolate bars. And he thinks it's Clint.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (2) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879633
Kudos: 30
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Of Elves and Men





	The Innocence Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> For STONY Bingo 2020. Round 2 - prompt Innocent Until Proven Guilty

“Who took my Snickers bar?” Tony asked on the Quinjet, coming back from a mission. 

They all knew that Tony stashed candy on the planes. No one was sure if he had low blood sugar after being Iron Man or if the just loved candy, but no one was willing to say they’d taken the candy. 

“Maybe I’d better smell of your breath to see if you smell like chocolate and peanuts,” he told them. 

“Try it,” Natasha said, sort of moving in front of Clint. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “So Clint, did you take my candy bar?” 

Clint looked up and shrugged. “And if I did?” 

Tony opened his mouth like he was going to say something then closed it and stalked away, going to stand beside Steve, still in his Cap gear, except for his cowl. 

“Come on, Tony, let it go,” Steve told him. 

The rest of the plane ride was a little strained with Tony glaring at Clint on and off all the way back to New York. 

Tony made straight for his candy stash in the kitchen at the tower when they got back. Empty! He stomped into the den, where Nat, Clint and Steve were watching _Batman_ on television. 

“Barton! Did you eat the Snickers bar I had in the kitchen?” Tony asked, face flushed with anger.

Clint just shrugged at him, neither confirming or denying anything. This did not help matters at all. Tony turned on his heel and stalked away. 

After he’d gone, Natasha elbowed Steve. “You gonna tell him?” 

Steve shook his head. “Not right now. Maybe after his goodnight blowjob.”

Clint shook his head. “I did not need that image in my head, Cap.”

Steve laughed. “I could let him go on thinking you ate all the candy.” 

Clint held his hand out to Steve, palm up. “Give. No way you’ve eaten all of the ones in the kitchen. I’ll bet you got one in your pocket right now.” 

Steve laughed. “Not in my pocket, but yeah, I got a few.” He reached behind the sofa to a little tear in the underlining in the back. He pulled out three Snickers bars and handed one each to Clint and Natasha, keeping the last on for himself. 

“If you got another one in there, you’d better take it to Stark tonight.” 

They all sat, eating their chocolate bars in silence. When Steve was done, he pulled another candy bar from the sofa lining and stood up. “Well, I’m off to prove your innocence, Barton. I hope he doesn’t bite me when he, uh, reciprocates.”

Barton made a face. “Geez, that’s an even worse image!”

Things must have worked out because when they saw Stark later that evening, he was happy and smiling. Steve did wince now and again when he moved though.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
